It is well known that certain types of manual crippling, for example by arthritis or the like, results in an inadequate grip on certain common items like eating utensils. It would be of great use to provide a utensil which can be tailored to the particular grip capability of any given crippled person, and then to provide that person with a series of implements, all matching his or her grip.